Magic
by Kuas tak bertinta
Summary: Kita sama-sama berjubah, hidup dengan sihir. Yang satu bertudung, yang lainnya berambut sebahu. Si mata hitam, dan si mata bercahaya. Yang satunya sombong, yang satunya pendiam. Kita sesama penyihir, tapi berbeda gender. Sihirku menghancurkan, kau membangkitkan. Bukankah kita berdua cocok? Warn: Wizard x Witch, straight.


**Clash of Clans © Supercell**

 **Clash Royale © Supercell**

 **Magic** ** _by_** **Kuas tak bertinta**

 **Warning : typo(s), crossover, arrogant wizard, calm witch, etc.**.

.

 ** _Happy reading_**

* * *

Jika ada yang menyebut nama Wizard dengan aura fangirlingan, Witch adalah orang pertama yang akan muntah _dark elixir_. Bukan karena mulut Witch bisa memproduksi _dark elixir_ , tapi karena sosok di balik nama Wizard itu sendiri. Sumpah, mungkin saja kekuatan produksi _dark elixir_ dari penyebutan nama Wizard bisa sangat membantu _dark elixir drill_ dalam bekerja. Jika memang hal itu benar adanya, kerajaan mereka tentu akan menjadi juragan _dark elixir_ hasil muntahan Witch. Ya, jika nyata…

Waktu itu perang sedang gencar-gencarnya. Saking gilanya, pasukan kerajaan mereka –termasuk Witch sampai harus melalang buana. Mulai dari penyerangan ke kerajaan tetangga demi mendapatkan hasil rampasan haram, atau bahkan sampai _battle_ di berbagai arena demi menaikkan level dan menambah koleksi pasukan. Intinya, mereka diciptakan memang untuk berperang dan merampas. Entah sudah sebanyak apa dosa yang mereka kumpulkan.

Yah, Witch sebenarnya merasa sangat bangga karena kemenangan selalu mereka dapatkan. Dia bagaikan kartu AS yang selalu dikeluarkan pimpinan setiap kali _battle._ Tentu saja bersama Prince, Musketeer dan Valkyrie. Kekuatan pemanggil arwahnya adalah yang terbaik. Ya, skeleton bawahannya memang memiliki andil cukup besar dalam setiap peperangan. Tapi minus kenakalan mereka.

Awalnya semuanya berjalan lancar dan membahagiakan. Menjadi penyihir satu-satunya di arena tempur membuat Witch meresa menjadi makhluk diferensial. Hanya tinggal memekikkan satu nada sederhana, anak buahnya langsung muncul begitu saja. Mudah, kan?

Sampai suatu saat, Prince menyebut nama laki-laki itu…

 **Flashback**

"Hah, kepalaku pusing harus berputar-putar setiap kali di arena," Valkyrie sibuk memegang kepalanya dengan posisi tubuh bersandar di kursi dalam _Barrack_.

"Nanti aku akan pergi ke pusat kerajaan buat beli baju balet," Musketeer merespons pernyataan Valkyrie ambigu.

"Hah? Buat apa?"

"Tentu saja buatmu. Menari balet sambil memegang kapak! Hm, tarian apa namanya? Dewi kematian? Bukan-bukan, kau lelaki kan? Dewa kematian? Hahaha –ekh?!" tawa Musketeer langsung buyar begitu melihat kapak yang membelah kursi di dekatnya.

"Barbarian! Kenapa kau malah mematahkan panahku?! Sini kauuuu!"

Suasana _camp_ dan _barrack t_ erlihat sangat rusuh. Percakapan tidak jelas Valkyrie dan Musketeer, para goblin yang sibuk menghitung uang hasil rampasan dengan semangat mata duitan, para Giant yang tertawa dengan volume raksasa, bahkan P.E.K.K.A ikut sibuk menangkap minion yang kini berlari kocar-kacir.

Witch heran… kenapa mereka masih saja mau buang-buang tenaga sementara perang sudah selesai? Kalau saja Larry, Harry, Marry, Garry, dan para skeleton bawahannya yang lain tidak ikut pecicilan, mungkin Witch sudah lama tidur cantik di rumahnya. Tapi sayangnya, tugas Witch dalam menyuruh semua arwah panggilannya agar kembali masuk tanah bukanlah hal yang mudah.

 _Drap drap drap…_

Suara ketukan kaki kuda berderap dari kejauhan dengan tidak santai. Tampak di atasnya sesosok pria berkumis cokelat dengan wajah panik campur besemangat khasnya.

"Hey, Witch! Ada obat mantra untuk Brownie kudaku? Dahinya terkena panah api tadi." Itu Prince. Partner terbaik Witch dalam strategi perang di arena. Ya, dalam strategi… bukan dalam persahabatan atau ikatan sosial lainnya.

Witch tidak menjawab pertanyaan Prince secara verbal. Hanya mengambil ramuan yang entah didapat dari mana, lalu memantrainya sesaat.

"Ini. Siram lukanya bersamaan dengan pencabutan panah api dari dahinya."

Prince tersenyum sambil berterima kasih. Lalu turun dari kudanya. Menggiring Brownie dan ikut menyamankan diri di sebelah Witch. Wanita itu sekarang sibuk membenahi skeleton hasil _summon_ yang hancur saat perang tadi.

"Mereka sudah membuka kotak hartanya," Prince membuka topik baru.

"Yang mana?"

"Yang battle terakhir. Di arena 5. Aku yakin kau akan kaget begitu tahu anggota baru kita."

Witch tetap memasang wajah datar. Namun dalam pikirannya, ribuan kalimat tanya mulai berbaris. Apa maksud Prince? Siapa anggota baru mereka? dan lainnya.

"Mulai besok kita resmi perang di Spell Valley, bukan lagi menjadi _visitor_. Setelah _battle_ , kalian ada jadwal merampas ke kerajaan lain, kan? Aku dengar anggota baru itu pun akan ikut."

Witch semakin penasaran.

"Siapa anggota barunya? Dan… kenapa dia bisa bergabung dalam _squad_ perampasan? Kau bahkan tidak diikutkan dalam perampasan. Hanya _battle_ saja seperti Musketeer."

Prince tersenyum. Antara lucu melihat Witch akhirnya bicara panjang dan karena pertanyaan uniknya.

"Karena dia sama sepertimu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sama bagaimana? Hah, jangan kira Witch punya kembaran, begitu? Dengar ya, dia itu _limited edition_. Jangan sama-samakan dengan makhluk lain yang bahkan tidak jelas bagaimana bentuknya macam anggota baru ini.

"Dia juga seorang penyihir sepertimu. Bedanya bukan peramu. Namanya Wizard."

Krik kirik krik…

"Kyaaaa! Kau hebat sekaliiiii!"

"Wizardddd! Sihir apa yang kau pakai sehingga panahku menyatu kembali?!"

"Kyaaa, bola apimu penghancurannya super sekaliiiii!"

Tubuh Marry yang tengah disusun Witch kembali hancur karena kekagetan Witch mendengar jeritan alay para pasukan. Lengkingan suara Archer, Valkyrie, Musketeer, Healer, bahkan P.E.K.K.A yang juga ikut-ikutan sukses menggemparkan kerajaan Madline. Sumpah, mereka berjerit berlebihan sekali seolah melihat hal super duper hebat saja.

Sementara itu, Barbarian, Goblins, Hog Rider, dan pasukan pria lainnya sibuk memasang wajah kagum pada satu objek yang errr… aneh.

Jadi dia Wizard yang disebut Prince barusan?

Bagus, wajah laki-laki penyihir itu jauh sekali jika disandingkan dengan Lee Min Ho. Kesimpulannya, jeritan para wanita itu bukan karena wajahnya. Lalu karena apa?

Sehebat apa laki-laki itu sampai satu kerajaan menatap kagum ke arahnya?

Dan sihir macam apa yang dia miliki sebenarnya?

.

Mata cahaya Witch berkelip beberapa kali melihat bentuk makhluk bernama Wizard ini. Sebenarnya Wizard biasa saja. Hanya laki-laki berkumis dan berjenggot berbadan atletis, jubah yang menutupi kepalanya, serta ikat pinggang dan sepatu boot cokelat tua yang melapisi pinggang serta kakinya. Tidak ada yang spesial.

Sebelum Wizard mengeluarkan sikapnya, barulah Witch berubah pikiran.

Wizard memasang ekspresi super sombong dengan tersenyum menyeringai. Kemudian tangan kanannya dimajukan ke depan membentuk cahaya api yang cukup besar. Setelah cahaya itu padam, muncul sosok kelinci putih di tangannya.

Seluruh penonton bersorak kagum. Membuat Wizard makin sok. Mudah sekali baginya mencuri perhatian para penduduk kerajaan ini rupanya.

Mata hitam Wizard mengedarkan pandangan dan akhirnya jatuh pada sosok Witch yang juga memandanganya dari kejauhan. Entah bagaimana, semua langsung berubah. Telinganya seolah tuli tak mendengar berisiknya sekitar, matanya langsung fokus mengamati perempuan ungu itu.

Wizard paham betul _style_ wanita itu. Mata merah muda bercahaya, rambut ungu sebahu, tongkat berkepala tengkorak kambing, dan wanita itu tidak berkaki.

Ada penyihir lain di kerajaan ini.

Dan Wizard sanagt ingin tahu siapa namanya.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **a/n:** Dua fandom ini miris banget huhu. Apa cuma saya yang saking tergila-gilanya sama game keluaran supercell ini sampe bikin ff-nya?

Perasaan saya banyak deh gamer di dunia CoC sama CR… yah mungkin dunia author sama gamer itu sebenernya beda kali ya. Saya aja yang diferensial gabungin keduanya huhu. Yaudah deh, akhirnya ada arsip Indonesia di fandom ini #terharu.

Saya gak yakin ada yang baca fic saya ini. Serius mannn, berasa main ke pulau tak berpenghuni ini wkwk. Tapi gak apa. Dari awal tujuan fic ini sebagai penyalur rasa fg-an saya terhadap CR dan CoC. Saya cinta banget sama Witch Wizard akhhhh.

Okay, hello Fandom Clash of Clans and Clash Royale:))))))

 _ **Kuas Tak Bertinta**_


End file.
